


Nearly Witches

by SaintImperator



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, Witch AU, fantasay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintImperator/pseuds/SaintImperator
Summary: So one of my mutuals, Yasmin came up with some cute witch headcannons for the boys in Monsta X and I decided to shake off the rust and write a short band fic again.Figured I might as well post that here too.





	Nearly Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vampyjeon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vampyjeon).



> It's short, and far from my best work but please let me know what you think all the same. It's my first contribution to a K-pop fandom so thats a bit of unexplored territory for me and I'd like to know how I did.

He’d always found it a bit funny, the way that villages were still villages. Everything was still rice-paper sliding doors and straw roofs, a picture extracted directly from the history books. It might’ve been charmed that way, near everything was nowadays, but walking to school down the quaint crumbling streets had ways of making the young witch smile that even he didn’t fully understand. He didn’t seem to fit with the landscape, not like Kihyun or Hyungwon did. There’s were the ancient talents and their predilections were easily distilled into viable skills that made the paths of their magic clear. 

Nor either was he like Minhyuk or Wonho who drew their powers from the sky and the sea. Astrology and the reading of waves, the ebb and tide of the currents made the both of them promising young tellers of fortune. The professors praised Wonho’s meticulously charted stars, though I.M. knew it was helped largely by a star-tracking app. How easily technology could be used to impress those from another time. 

At least he wished it easy. It was hard for his instructors to understand that a string of emojis could work just as well as a circle full of sigils. Everything drew its roots from the meaning one assigned it, and when one could set aside the grinning rabbits and cartoon cars, to just look past and see them for the spellcasting device they were, it was easy to make charms from them. Everyone seemed to think he was just playing games, that he hadn’t determined his particular aptitude yet but I.M. knew that he had an unusual talent with modern magic, it just wasn’t what anyone was teaching these days. 

Jooheon did his best to sympathize, and it was nearly adequate consolation. Most of the magic he worked on was the modern sort, going about spellcasting by rapping in lieu of the more traditional ballads, poems and songs. It was visible though, and the instructors praised him for his innovations. Rap was still poetry after all. 

What was a couple of texts to lift the mood when compared to a few well-constructed bars that could charm the flowers to grow? A practical skill at least, that’s what Jooheon had. 

It was this same thought process he seemed to become strangled in every time he walked to school, often dragging his feet and making himself late along the way. 

“Annyeonghaseyo!” 

I.M. turned around and stopped, politely waiting for one of his classmates to catch up with him. Shownu’s arms were full of packages and he seemed to be having trouble closing the door while holding them and managing his school supplies. 

“Annyeonghaseyo.” I.M. returned coming over to assist. He took one of the brown paper bags from Shownu’s arms and closed the door for him. “What’ve you got there?” 

“Thank you.” Shownu replied. He shifted one of the bags so that I.M. could peek inside. It was brimming with pastry boxes. “It’s a testing day. I thought everyone could use a little pick me up.” 

“Crap, that was today?” I. M. asked. 

Shownu nods. “The placement exam for apprenticeships.” 

“They’ve been talking about that for weeks!” Both of them turn their heads to the side to greet Kihyun whose face was painted with a broad grin. He spotted the pastries inside of Shownu’s parcel, “Those for me?” 

“Some of them.” Shownu laughed, “They’re for sharing.” 

The two of them broke off into a debate on what constituted sharing, while I.M. turned to his phone. If he’d forgotten the placement exams were today then surely Minhyuk would’ve too. He fired off a few texts and attached some notes of the course content for when the water witch inevitably got so overwhelmed by forgetting the test that he forgot his schoolbag too. 

I.M. also took the time to sift through the many gifs stored on his phone before finding a good one for wishing luck. He sent it off to Jooheon and Wonho, wishing them all the best. Jooheon was quick to reply, never more than arm’s length from his phone and it’s endless playlists. I.M. received the link for one of Jooheon’s favorite’s for studying, a soothing playlist full of violin and soft piano. I.M. didn’t have the heart to say that he preferred to study in silence, but thanked him anyway, promising to give it a listen. 

Wonho was the slower replier, but he said the stars looked good for their tests. Saturn being in the right position or something like that. He also sent I.M. a daily horoscope with a promising outcome that made him feel a little better. 

“Aren’t you worried about the test at all?” Kihyun asked, satisfied with his lion’s share of Shownu’s sweets. 

Shownu shook his head, “The school ghosts always help me out if I miss a question.” 

“Isn’t it exhausting to exercise your spiritual connection for that long?” I.M. asked. 

Shownu shrugged. A second later his phone beeped and he passed his bag of sweets to Kihyun entirely, before fishing it out of his pocket. 

“They’re for endurance.” I.M. explained, of the string of emojiis he had sent. 

Shownu nodded his thanks and took back his pastries, minus one which Kihyun had secreted away into his pocket. 

They arrived at the school which towered in grand manner over the rest of the town. The stairs were packed with students, but even so it was easy to locate Jooheon. He seemed to always have a gaggle of young followers trailing behind him, captivated by the energy he carried with them. He waved at them and politely dismissed the youngsters. Wonho joined them a few seconds later, Hyungwon trailing behind, he seemed half asleep. 

“Wheres Minhyuk?” Wonho asked. 

“Late as usual.” Kihyun replied. 

“I overslept.” Hyungwon admitted. 

The rest of the boys feigned surprise. He narrowed his eyes at them, but the tension was dispelled in a second. 

“I didn’t even have time for coffee.” He whined. 

“I got emailed a coupon for a free one.” I.M. said whipping out his phone again, “You can have it, I’ll forward it to you. Maybe you can run to a Starbucks before the exam.” 

“Thanks.” Hyungwon said with a yawn. 

They all pulled out their spellbooks and began to study with one another. Their lips were quickly dusted with powdered sugar, red bean paste and chocolate spread from Shownu’s pastries. Wonho even had a streak of strawberry jam across his nose, and they made little wagers to see how long it would take him to notice. 

It wasn’t until a drop of it fell onto his tarot spread that he looked up and realized what had happened. Another burst of laughter ran through their group. A second later Minhyuk arrived asking to be informed of the joke he had missed. In the next minute he had forgotten it and was chastising I.M. for his illegible writing on the notes he had sent. 

“I’ll type them next time.” I.M. promised, vowing to do so with one of his charmed fonts to better induce focus. 

“Just write more clearly.” Minhyuk laughed. 

He was always smiling about one thing or the other, and quickly went about reorganizing everyone’s material so that they were properly paired with the subject he thought them worst at. Jooheon’s playlist came through the tinny speakers of his headphones on full blast, and much to his surprise I.M. did find it helped him focus. 

They worked over their notes right up until the final bell. 

“Sorry I couldn’t be of more help.” I.M. apologized. 

He had come late in the year, and had needed a lot of catching up with the curriculum. Everyone had gone to great lengths to assist him in his studies, and now on one of the biggest test days he’d nearly forgotten it entirely. 

“Are you kidding me?” Minhyuk asked, “Without your text I wouldn’t have been able to study at all. Even if I spell them wrong because of your handwriting, I’ll still know the lineage of the wizarding houses now.” 

“And everytime I look at that little cheering dancing bear wishing me luck I smile.” Jooheon said. 

“It helps calm me down too.” Wonho added. 

“Surely your endurance charm will help me focus.” Shownu said. 

“I’m only awake right now because I can have coffee later.”Hyungwon admitted, much to the amusement of the others. 

The other boys clapped him on the back and grinned as they walked inside the school, filing off to their different class rooms and testing locations. Usuaually I.M. got a sinking feeling in his stomach before a big event like this one, but today he found himself smiling. Maybe it was just the pastries, but he wasn’t worried at all. 

There was something to his magic after all, he was sure of it. He took a deep breath before his camera flashed and his fingers flew across the keyboard one last time. 

Just as they were calling everyone in to begin the exam his text lit up his friends phones. They all received the same picture- one of the young cyber witch holding up a peace sign and a message full of confidence and good luck. All seven went into their testing rooms unafraid and ready to face the next step in their journey as young magical professionals.


End file.
